


Bad Romance

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: “科瓦奇长得也太那个啥了，衣冠禽兽，就那种表面上文质彬彬，私下里把克洛普绑起来拿皮鞭打那种”by旧浪体育





	Bad Romance

更衣室早就空了。在送走了记者球员工作人员之后，尼科·科瓦奇一个人坐在更衣室里。至于罗伯特——他让罗伯特先回家了。虽然大部分时间他们俩形影不离，以至于大家都认为罗伯特是他的保姆，但接下来的事情并没有让罗伯特参与的必要。

他坐在理疗床上，一条腿撑在地面，另一条腿在半空不时摇晃一下。他等了很久，久得他自己都有些不耐烦了。利物浦的大巴车早该走了，他们没什么理由在这座球场逗留。德国球队再一次撕裂了他们的后防线，在全场球迷的欢呼声里一次次挥舞着镰刀。希望他们回家的时候不会形单影只，你永远不会独行，不管是在球场还是在床上。

门终于被推开的时候他几乎是松了一口气，虽然表面看起来并没什么波动。战术板拿在手里，科瓦奇甚至没有抬头。

“你的战术成功了。”来人走到他面前，低下头定定地看着他。尤尔根·克洛普和他都不再是年轻人了，输球与淘汰虽然苦涩，但他们早就已经学会很快地冷静下来，这被称为职业素养。当然，在职业素养不足够平复心情的时候，他们也都不排斥来一点特殊手段。比如现在。

科瓦奇抬起头迎上对方的目光。这是今晚他们的第一次对视。在替补席边上，他们从头到尾都没有看对方一眼，甚至连赛后致意的时候都避开了对方的目光。科瓦奇伸出手拽住克洛普的衣领，把他拉向自己。而接下去的亲吻和这次拉拽一样，凶狠得不像是一场性事的开始，更像是在球场上拼抢。那是克罗地亚人的一贯作风，巴尔干火药桶绝非浪得虚名。克洛普的胡须蹭在他脸上，这开始让他烦躁起来。于是他扯着克洛普外套的拉链，开始脱掉他碍事的羽绒服。那东西太厚了，让德国人看起来像头熊。还有什么——加绒的运动服、脖套、白色的圆领T恤、背心。科瓦奇不知道德国人怎么会这么怕冷。

“见鬼，你怎么穿这么多。”他无比嫌弃地把那些衣服扔到一边，在亲吻的间隙里发出好奇心不足的提问。

克洛普只是哼了一声。两个人身高的差距让他的姿势不那么舒服。房间里暖气开得很足，但这并不影响他赤裸着身子有些颤栗。特别是科瓦奇还衣冠整齐着，似乎可以随时走出去再开一场新闻发布会一样。

没有回答显然不是科瓦奇想要的结果。手掌带着不满重重地落在克洛普大腿后侧，发出清脆的响声。那里会泛起鲜红的颜色。在对方的球员时代，那里想必有结实的肌肉，然而几十年过去了，对于克洛普来说，想要维持从前的状态不过心有余而力不足。即使他依旧能够充满激情地站在场边，即使他依旧有年轻时一样的笑容。

他也许是该反击的，克洛普想。于是他后知后觉地把手伸向了对方的裤带，却在摸到之前就被牢牢抓住了手腕。克罗地亚人力气大得惊人，轻松地把克洛普的手腕拧到了背后去。

“赢球的是我，我说了算。”他贴在年长者耳边轻声说。

 

科瓦奇就地取材的能力一向令人叹为观止。就比如现在克洛普手腕上勒着的不是别的，正是那只脖套。两圈嫌松三圈嫌紧，于是那东西被缠了两圈半。他趴在理疗床上，红色的皮革让他想起安菲尔德。然而这里是安联。拜仁慕尼黑给他留下过许多糟糕的回忆，也许再多一件也无妨。

“啪”的一声脆响，在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。突如其来的疼痛让克洛普不由得大声地骂了句脏话。科瓦奇绕着理疗床踱步，相当放肆地展示着手里那根简单漂亮的黑色皮鞭。在更衣室里放这种东西，真是疯得很有克罗地亚风情。

“尤尔根，注意你的言辞，”他语气轻松地说，”一位绅士是不该说脏话的——我以为你在英国呆了足够久，已经变成像那些英国人一样的绅士了。”

“你以为所有英国球队的主场都像老特拉福德吗？”克洛普咬牙切齿地反问。

“这不重要。”又是啪的一声，”这一下是为了你的脏话。”

被鞭打的地方肉眼可见地红肿起来。下意识的脏话说出口一半，克洛普不得不硬生生将后一半咽回去。问候对方母亲变成问候空气，德国人的情绪明显带上了更多的颓丧，他直接把脸埋进身下的理疗床里，却被人拽住了头发。疼痛感迫使他抬起头。

“我想知道，你的叫声能不能把门口的工作人员也叫来呢，尤尔根？”

克洛普一言不发。施虐者大发慈悲地松开手，用皮鞭吻过他肩胛脊背腰窝。科瓦奇对于节奏的控制极为精确，总是在疼痛转成麻痒钻进更深的皮肤之下时，适时地补上一鞭。神经如同遭遇火舌，从末梢到中枢，被一寸寸细致地舔过。那触感蜿蜒着爬行着往大脑深处去，激得连一开始的痛呼都渐渐染上不明的意味。暗哑的呻吟缀在叫喊之后，拉扯着欲念的线头，把理智的毛线球一点点拆成一团乱麻。烧灼感卷上大腿内侧的软肉，挑逗着最敏感的神经。血液不由分说地向下身冲去，大脑已经难以正常运转了——

 

科瓦奇终于停下的时候，德国人的皮肤上已经留下了不少痕迹。有些位置肿起来泛着水光，几乎再碰一下就要破皮。在更衣室微冷的空气里，那感觉更显得灼人。

“你——你他妈的，看不出你下手这么狠——”克洛普努力摆出个笑容，但那表情已经扭曲得超出了笑容的范畴。倒是科瓦奇依旧笑得轻松——他甚至还穿着他全套的衣服呢。

“在球场上你就该知道了不是吗，尤尔根。”

多伪善的人啊。克洛普不得不再咽下一句脏话。那只冰凉的手贴上他发烫的背脊时，他猛地颤抖了一下。指尖在他身上逡巡，最后按在脖颈。克罗地亚人俯下身，把嘴唇按在他耳廓。

“你早就硬了吧，尤尔根。”科瓦奇低声说，“想想看啊，这张床——马茨、罗伯特，当然，据说还有马里奥，他们都很喜欢——你当然知道我说的是哪个马里奥和哪个罗伯特，是不是？看来你也很喜欢，这真是太让我高兴了。”

他另一只手不安分地往克洛普身下探去，握住发硬的性器时克洛普发出一声低吟。这呻吟难以判断情绪，是快感或是难耐，不过某种程度上取悦了科瓦奇。德国人有极强的自尊心和荣誉感，以及对疼痛极差的耐受力。是该给他吃颗糖的时候了。科瓦奇柔软的舌头模仿起抽插的动作，在耳道浅浅戳刺，溢着水汽的黏腻声响几乎令人发狂。分开的时候他故意发出“啵”的一声，然后看着对方的耳朵红得发亮。

 

克罗地亚人终于也爬上理疗床的时候，那东西发出不祥的吱嘎响声。运动装化纤材质的面料永远缺乏温度。那光滑但绝不柔软的材质蹭在饱受蹂躏的身体上，在一开始的颤栗过后，变成了新的刺激。手指刺破股间冰冷粘稠的润滑，直直地插入后穴。

科瓦奇自己也硬得难耐。对方是一向骄傲张扬的克洛普，在今夜也是他手下败将。这是一种特别的征服快感，当他捆缚住克洛普的双手，当他用皮鞭在克洛普身上肆意妄为，当克洛普为他而发出难耐的呻吟：当这一切实际发生的时候，眼前的东西有些不现实得超出了他的想象。扩张不那么充分，但不管是身下人不自觉的动作还是科瓦奇自己的欲望都不容许他们再磨蹭下去了——

插入的一刻他们一同发出叹息般的呻吟。肠壁紧致而火热，不充分的准备让两个人都不那么好过。科瓦奇不得不停顿了片刻。撕裂感迫使克洛普绷紧了肌肉。于是科瓦奇用唇舌品尝对方的身体，舔过已经敏感得不像话的脆弱皮肤，让对方从被异物侵入的紧张中放松下来。津液覆在皮肤上，带着凉意卷起新的情火。等到对方的呼吸恢复了节奏，科瓦奇才开始了动作。滚烫的性器碾过肠壁每一寸，似乎要以此为起点将身下人浑身关节碾开拆碎。一开始的疼痛过去，奇异的快感开始渐渐涨潮，逼得克洛普不由自主地发出呻吟。惯于在场边嘶吼的嗓子里滚过低沉的呜咽，那是别样的挑逗，科瓦奇听得红了眼，把技巧搁在一边，不管不顾大开大合地抽插着。终于在某一次，他听见那呻吟变了调，带上些尖叫，却很快又被噎了回去。到了这种时刻，克洛普依旧不想示弱。科瓦奇几乎觉得有些好笑，他恶意地冲着那里撞过去，幅度不大，频率却高得让人无所适从。酸胀感从身后传到身前，快感渐渐与酸涩交织，克洛普试图逃躲，却被科瓦奇按住了腰肢。他的身体此时此刻不再受他支配，而完全成为别人的所属物，成为性欲的仆从。体内涌动的热流叫嚣着需要一个出口，可性器却得不到触碰与安慰。他试图磨蹭身下的皮革，可这动作没有逃过科瓦奇的眼睛。那只手伸过来懒洋洋地撸动了几下，就在克洛普以为他终于肯放过自己时，那指尖轻巧地抹过来，堵住了唯一的出口。

“我不想放过你。”科瓦奇咬着他耳朵说，“你得跟我一起。”

“你——你有什么毛病——”

一声抱怨还没有完，科瓦奇就猛地一顶。克洛普呛得说不出话，身上也没了力气，只能由着科瓦奇折腾，肺里的空气似乎都稀薄起来，脑子里的东西搅成一片绚烂的色彩，四下里仿佛满是点着引线的烟花。然而那引线长得令人焦急。

克洛普很久没有品尝过用后面高潮的滋味。快感降临时他感受到大腿的抽搐，那让他舒服得蜷起脚趾。对方的肠道本能地收绞，科瓦奇不得不停下动作屏住呼吸，天知道他到底是用了多大的毅力才坚持着没射出来——他甚至觉得那很像他还在国家队踢球的时候。谁能撑到加时赛结束，谁就有机会获得胜利。

“你他妈的——还没来够？你——你是身体有问题嗑了药吗——”克洛普听起来已经在胡言乱语了。科瓦奇没答话，按着他的腰继续往那个地方顶。不应期缺乏快感，可偏偏还不能射。愉悦变成疼痛变成燥热的火。他挣扎着想逃开这似乎永远不会结束的折磨，却终究只是徒劳。

 

射出的时候科瓦奇一口咬在克洛普后颈。身下人滞涩已久的精液从柱头涌出，染在两个人手上身上理疗床上。德国人因终于到来的释放而精疲力竭。他闭着眼睛似乎就要这样睡过去，却被翻身下床拿着套打了个结的科瓦奇无情地摇醒。

“别在这睡。你想被明天来的工作人员发现吗？这报道太劲爆了，你是打算送哪个记者这么大一份礼物？”

“下次再碰上——我一定送你一份大礼，尼科。”克洛普慢慢坐起来，沉默许久然后回答。


End file.
